My pokemon series: El comienzo del viaje
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: El comienzo del viaje para tres jóvenes que esperan convertir sus sueños en realidad, Un Criador, una Entrenadora y un Maestro de Fantasmas comienzan un recorrido que sacudirá por completo la región de Unova y el mundo completo, primer fic rated T para este fandom.


**Disclaimers: El universo de Pokemon no me pertenece, esos derechos van para la gente de la compañía de Nintendo, a mi solo me pertenecen mis ocs e ideas para mis fics.**

**Shadow: Hola nuevos lectores míos( Digo nuevos porque es el primer fic no lemon para este fandom que escribo) les doy la bienvenida a mi humilde obra, la cual siempre, siempre quise hacer desde que me entere que existía Fanfiction, creo que el sumary dijo todo lo necesario, sin mucho mas que decir los dejo con el primer cap de mi trabajo.**

-Hablando-

"_Pensando_"

**-Pokemon Hablando-**

"_**Telepatía/Pokemon Pensando**_**"**

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Tercera persona omnisciente<strong>

* * *

><p>En el pueblo arcilla, en un lugar donde varios sueños se habían comenzado, y la ciudad natal del actual campeón de la Liga Unova y héroe de los ideales, Black comenzó su viaje, tres jóvenes esperaban comenzar esa misma mañana su propio viaje donde esperaban conocer el mundo y hacerse conocidos como grandes entrenadores, en una de las casas un joven de 18 años se levantaba muy emocionado, dejando en su cama un pequeño bulto blanco antes de ir al baño, se miro en el espejo y empezó a arreglarse, su nombre era Alfredo pero le decían Fredy, tenia la piel morena y ojos cafés y cabello blanco largo y muy desarreglado, media 1 m con 75 cm, se cepillaba con emoción, estaba extremadamente impaciente, el y sus dos mejores amigos decidieron posponer su viaje hasta ser mayores de edad, en vez de empezar a los 10 o 12 años como otros, y hoy era el día, la profesora Juniper les daría un Pokemon iniciales de unova y empezarían su viaje, aunque ellos ya tenían otros Pokemon, la profesora insistió en que se llevaran también un inicial, se cepillo y se quito su pijama y se puso sus ropas de viaje, las cuales consistían en Una camisa sin mangas negra con dos líneas paralelas verticales en medio, un pantalón gris, una botas negras, y vendas en las manos, ato su cabello en una cola de caballo y volvió a su habitación y tomo al bulto blanco de la cama despertándolo y mostrándonos que era un pequeño Eevee variocolor, el pequeño abrió perezosamente los ojos y cuando vio a su amigo se abalanzo a lamerle la cara.<p>

-Ya es hora de nuestro viaje amigo- Dijo al Eevee, este se animo, y de un pequeño empujón subió a su lugar favorito del mundo, la cabeza del joven, por su pelaje blanco, característico de los eevees variocolor, si no prestabas atención, podías confundir al Eevee con el cabello de su entrenador, se preparo un desayuno y luego de recoger en una mochila todo lo que necesitaría, recogió la pokebola de Eevee y de su otro Pokemon, un gible con muchos problemas de actitud y una mala manía de morderlo todo cerro su casa y se fue, sus padres trabajaban en los cruceros Inter-regiones y rara vez estaban en casa, les dejo una nota contándoles que ya empezó su aventura como entrenador, aunque ellos ya lo sabían, debía dejar una apropiada despedida.

Camino un poco y llego al frente de la casa de su mejor amigo, y no se sorprendió al encontrar a su amiga hay esperando.

-Llegaste temprano no Bianca?- Dijo tratando de esconder la emoción en su voz.

La rubia miro a su amigo y le sonrío, Fredy jamás llegaba tarde a ningún lugar y siempre era muy alegre.

-Si, llegue aquí hace unos minutos- Respondió feliz y con su aire emocional habitual-Shupet y yo sabíamos que ibas a venir aquí, así que vinimos a esperar a Dante para irnos todos juntos- Termino de decir Bianca, al momento en que un pequeño Shupet salía desde atrás de ella y miraba al Peliblanco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Por lo que veo, Dante aun no se despierta…- Murmuro Fredy, Bianca solo asintió y entre ambos siguieron esperando fuera de la casa.

-Y ya van a salir…- Comenzó una conversación Fredy.

-Eh?-

-Si tu y Dante ya van a comenzar a salir?- Pregunto Fredy, Bianca lo miro de manera rara.

-Como preguntas eso?- Respondió un poco acelerada.- Salimos todo el tiempo somos amigos no?.- Termino con un aire pensativo la rubia.

El peliblanco resistió la urgencia de hacerse un facepalm, para el era demasiado Obvio que Dante y Bianca tenían sentimientos mas profundos que la amistad el uno por el otro, pero Dante era demasiado gallina para decirle y Bianca…no parecía tener la madurez… mental para admitir o entender sus emociones hacia su amigo.

-Nada…solo déjalo…- Soltó un suspiro y ambos seguían esperando, ya casi eran el medio día y su amigo aun no salía, la puerta se abrió de repente y salio…la mama de Dante, esta saludo a sus amigos y los invito a pasar antes de irse al la tienda a comprar víveres.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en la sala de estar, luego de unos minutos y arto de la espera Fredy se levanto y fue a revisar la habitación de su amigo, antes de abrir la puerta la manecilla de esta giro lentamente desde el otro lado y se abrió, de esta salieron tres seres, uno era un muchacho de cabello negro un poco largo y desarreglado y piel clara, vestido en una pijama de rayas azules y blancas, estaba envuelto en un aura azulada y muy profundamente dormido, su boca abierta mientras una raya de saliva bajaba de la comisura de sus labios, la otra figura a su lado era de una pequeña Kirlia, también envuelta en el aura y durmiendo, y tras de ellos un Misdreavus, sus ojos brillaban en concentración y sus facciones torcidas en una expresión de irritación.

-Que haces Misdreavous? – pregunto Bianca.

"_**Voy a despertar a Dan y a Kirlia**_" Dijo una voz de niña en su mente, Misdreavous era capaz de usar telepatía y solía conversar con todos, el Pokemon fantasma era el primer Pokemon de Dante y se conocían de toda la vida literalmente, era gruñona, molesta, sarcástica y tenia una muy insaludable obsesión por los dulces, además de atacar con _Rayo _a lo que sea que colmara su paciencia, además de funcionar como la niñera de su entrenador, en su palabras ella decía que era un niñato inmaduro.

La pequeña fantasma levito a su entrenador y a su amiga hasta afuera, seguida por Bianca y Fredy que miraban el espectáculo antes sus ojos con mórbida fascinación como su amigo era victima de su la ira de Misdreavous, esta los levito hasta el baño de la casa y los puso directamente bajo la ducha, luego se retiro y abrió la ducha fría.

Ambos se despertaron de golpe, y en el caso de Dante parecía estar ahogándose por como se retorcía, Bianca y Fredy solo miraban divertidos como su amigo se despertaba, salio de la Tina de baño como si fuera un naufrago que acaba de llegar a tierra, miro a sus amigos, mostrando un par de ojos verdes molestos –No es divertido, eso fue espeluznante, creí que me ahogaba- Dijo llorando lagrimas falsas estilo anime, pero detrás suyo su Kirlia se estaba riendo, mostrando que en realidad no estaba enojado, sino que muy divertido por lo que paso.

Tanto Bianca como Fredy sabían que a Dante le gustaba jugar mucho con sus supuestos enojos y rabietas, pero gracias a su Kirlia y la conexión emocional que hacia que Kirlia reaccionara dependiendo de sus verdaderas emociones, les ayudaba a saber como se sentía realmente.

"_**Es lo que tienes por levantarte tarde niñito**_" Dijo misdreavous con un tono burlón, Dante la miro molesto y antes de que pudiera responder Misdreavous lo ataco con un _Rayo, _El cual además de chamuscarlo ligeramente, y dolerle bastante termino por despertarlo.

-Y por que tanta prisa por despertar hoy?- Pregunto el pelinegro, todos lo miraron con una perfecta cara de Póker antes de volver a ser golpeado por otro rayo de Misdreavous .

"_**Tonto, ya olvidaste que hoy empezamos nuestro viaje todos juntos, tu y Kirlia no durmieron anoche de las ansias por empezar**_" Dijo con un muy ligero y notable tono de molestia en su telepática voz.

El pelinegro llevo sus manos tras de su cabeza sonriendo y dijo ante todos -Lo olvide- dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, Fredy, Shuppet y Misdreavous cayeron de espaldas estilo anime por su respuesta, mientras que Kirlia y Bianca lo observaban sonriendo.

Fredy se levanto y miro a su amigo.

-Viejo, al menos tienes listas tus maletas no?- Pregunto con la ligera esperanza de que el cerebro de su amigo funcionara mejor de lo que estaba demostrando en este preciso momento.

-err.… creo que no…- Respondió el en voz baja.

Un tic se presento en el rostro del peliblanco, antes de preguntarse internamente como es que recordaba respirar, debía ser una carga enorme para las pocas neuronas funcionales en su cerebro, molesto cerro los ojos y se volteo hacia Misdreavous.

-Dale otra descarga, se lo merece- Dijo Exasperado Fredy, Misdreavous asintió y volvió a golpear a su entrenador con _Rayo_.

Luego de la conmoción del baño, todos salieron, y para suerte de Dan, Misdreavous si recordó hacer las maletas y tenia todo lo que necesitaría listo, el muchacho salio vestido con una remera blanca sin mangas con una remera magas largas de malla gris abajo, calzado deportivo y pantalones vaqueros negros desgarrados y desgastados su cabello recogido por una bandada azul y unos pequeños lentes de marco rectangular sobre sus ojos, luego de una emotiva despedida de Dante y su mama, los tres salieron en dirección al laboratorio Pokemon.

Ninguno de los tres tenia idea de que su viaje sacudiría todo el mundo conocido y cambiaria para mejor muchas vidas en el camino.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow: Bueno hasta aquí, como es Ovio, este es un masivo AU con respecto a la historia de Bianca, y por lo de los Pokemon que los tres tenían, solo esos serán de otras regiones, el resto serán únicamente de Unova, y si preguntan, si funciona con reglas de Sexta con tipo hada, mega evoluciones y todo, espero sus review con la opinión sobre mi trabajo, y para finalizar, si tienen algún Oc. que quieren que salga en la historia solo mándenmelo por PM, podrá tener hasta dos Pokemon de otras regiones siempre y cuando no pasen de su primera evolución, nos vemos la próxima Matta-ne!<strong>


End file.
